Regine Velasquez's Showtime clothing incident
The It's Showtime clothing incident involving the Presenters and Regine Velasquez occurred on 16 January 2019. Plot The show opens with Jugs Jugueta and Teddy Corpuz introduced Regine Velasquez to the stage singing Katy Perry's "Fireworks" along with the Showtime Dancers, XB Gensan and Six Part Invention Band. Switch it up Challenge Anne Curtis (in Blouse, denim skirt and sneakers) introduced Regine along with Mariel Rodriguez (in Sleeveless plaid dress who earned her), Vhong Navarro (in a TV Tower car T-shirt) and Karylle Yuzon (in Black sleeveless blouse, black trousers and a Sneakers) also welcomes Regine, she danced the "Switch it up" with Zeus Collins (in Blue and Green sweater), but Regine knocks the presenters by Zeus, and Zeus knocks out the Screen on stage before going to Jugs and Teddy. Madlang People Cam Jugs and Teddy along with Ryan Bang (in White T-shirt), Luke Conde and Nikko Natividad, at the end of the segment, Bang, Conde and Natividad was shot by Jugs and Teddy. Tong-Tong-Tong-Tong Papatong-Patong Velasquez hosted the discussion on the Controversial Game segment Tong-Tong-Tong-Tong Papatong-Patong instead of Rodriguez who naked unconscious (Amy Perez was absent on this show and her DZMM's program "Sakto" she substituted by Tina Marasigan alongside former Showtime presenter Kim Atienza), until Jugs and Teddy puts the Clothes, underwear and shoes of the Presenters, Hashtags and Girltrends, and scattered the stage. Miss Q and A Regine (in Vice Ganda's mask, Yellow Hoodie with a "Supreme" in it and White Thigh high boots) and Curtis (Returns in her scattered wardrobe from the stage), Velasquez teach "Ate Girl" Jacquie Gonzaga a "Lava Walk" popularized by Miss Universe 2018 Catriona Gray, then she catches Karla Estrada and Ion Perez leaving the stage before Tawag ng Tanghalan (see below), after Mikaela's win against the Defending winner, Lars and Nicole shots unconsciously by Jugs and Teddy and stripped their clothes and they hogtied by Jugs and Teddy. * Contestants: ** Samsam Villacorte ** Stephen ** Mikaela Tawag ng Tanghalan * Presenters: Rodriguez, Curtis, Navarro and Velasquez (as Vice Ganda) * Judges: Randy Santiago, K Brosas, Yuson, Estrada and Rey Valera (Chief judge, in Pink shirt) * Gong master: Ryan Bang * Contestants: ** Metro Manila's Karen Elyza Mayuyu: "Unconditionally" by Perry ** Annie Mae Costo of Visayas: "Tanging Mahal" by Velasquez ** Mindanao's Raymundo Alvarez: "Muli" by Various artists (Winner) * Sing-off: Daily winner Alvarez ("Wildflower" by Skylark, technically is a title of the TV program starring Maja Salvador) up against Alex Gallardo ("Ikaw" by Velasquez) Gallardo defeated to Alvarez by Velasquez (who revealed after disguised as Vice Ganda, and technically the Alex's song is defeated was sung by Velasquez herself) and was shot the presenters and judges, leaving the Clothes and Shoes of the Presenters, Judges of both contests, Hashtags, Girltrends burned by Velasquez (who revealed after Vice Ganda's mask thrown in the fire along with Hoodie and Boots), Jugs and Teddy, and Presenters, Judges of both contests, Hashtags, Girltrends at backstage Stripped and bound by the Dancers who performed earlier, at the end of the program, Velasquez, Jugs and Teddy thanks viewers and audience that the end of the program. Aftermath Daniel Padilla criticized Velasquez over his Mother, Karla Estrada's nakedness, the day after she never appeared on her show "Magandang Buhay", Vice Ganda was absent the day after the incident and substituted by Chase Elliott as Ganda himself alongside Jhong Hilario in Miss Q&A, while Gallardo was in coma after her defeat to Alvarez. See also * Illegal uploading on Youtube by United States local television-includes Perry greet her viewers on KAQY Channel 11 in the North Louisiana and South Arkansas TV markets. Category:Controversies and Scandals Category:It's Showtime